Tyrant
The Tyrants, known as Demon King in Japan, are the major demonic lords from various pantheons in the series. They are one of the few races that are still referred to as Clans in the later officially translated games though they seem to have reverted to a Race in Devil Survivor 2. Generally they are the major enemy of their respective chief deity. They are the most powerful Dark race, and also one of the most powerful races in general. They're great at everything they do and have no major weakness. Tyrants are basically the Dark version of the Deity race and are just as difficult to fuse. Another Race related to the Tyrant are the Fallen which can be considered a Neutral LND Counterpart. Appearances *''Megami Tensei'' *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' / Devil's Colosseum *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Another Bible'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona, as '''Tyrant Order' and as Devil Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker List of demons __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX ''Devil's Colosseum'' ''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *Available only in Redux ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *Must be unlocked either through the main story or through a side quest. **Enemy or ally exclusive. Not a collectible demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Another Bible'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Thanatos was the sole member of the Reaper Order in the PS version, but had his order changed to Tyrant in the PSP port. The other members were Tyrants in the PS version but had their orders changed to Deity in the PSP port (except for Lady Snow, who became part of the Karma Order). ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' *Shiva is originally Fury (Hakaishin) in the Japanese version; the Tyrant race in English version is likely a mistranslation. ''Devil Survivor'' The Tyrant race has the Tyranny Racial Skill, which restores MP to the team according to the damage inflicted, along with delaying the turn of the opposing team after combat. The Tyrant race is also notable in that every member of this race is Unique. *Availabe only in Overclocked. ''Devil Survivor 2'' The Tyrant race has the Tyranny Racial Skill, which restores MP to the team according to the damage inflicted, along with reducing the combat initiative of the opposing team, reducing their chances of getting initial Extra Turns. Stronger Tyrants have this skill changed to Blood Treaty, which grants an additional option which will triple the power of any recovery or draining ability for the team, including their innate MP recovery. This also means that skills like Drain and Life Drain inflict 3 times as much damage. The Tyrant race is also notable in that every member of this race is Unique. *Available only in Record Breaker. * Category:Magica Species Category:Demon Species * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *